lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lookout (RP location)
The Lookout, also known as Kami's Lookout, is the central location in the Lookout RP Universe. It is an ancient platform that is in geostationary orbit in the skies of Earth, and directly above Korin's Tower, in Dragon Ball Z and the Lookout RP. It is made of super brick. The Guardian of Earth resides here. The top of the Lookout, is made of hard rubber, which can't break, and is good for spars and fighting. It was once the main base and training center of The Lookout Crew and Neo Lookout Crew. History The Lookout was constructed by unknown people around Age 100, over a thousand years ago. It has had many guardians on it in its time, including Kami, Dende, and Jeff. The Lookout was used for the Z-Fighters from around the mid 700s, to about Age 800, when Goku thrived with the others. In Age 915, Goku Jr. visited the old abandon Lookout, but Dende and Mr. Popo were still there, and decided to make it better. Over time, the Lookout was added unto. The Lookout was home, and base of operations to the The Lookout Crew and The after them. Both generally met up there commonly and also fought enemies there. The Supreme Dragon Balls are kept on the Lookout usually. After the Lookout Crew dissipated, hundreds of years later, the Lookout pole was broken down during the Great Civil War, and the Lookout became unmaintained and filthy. When the Neo Lookout Crew was formed, it was cleaned back up and used as their base. Features Outside The outside of the Lookout, is the same as before. There are trees planted around (which are usually destroyed by villains every other day) the Lookout. Multiple layers, such as swimming pools and sports/tournament grounds, have been added to the Lookout's surface and have retractable covers. Training areas are now built into the Lookout ground. They can flip and with a lever in the Lookout building, and have many terrains. Other than that, not much has trained, except a few small buildings have also been built over time. Pendulum Room The past, present, and future is operated and controlled in this room. The main function of the Pendulum Room is meant to send one or people's spirit through time to train. The Lookout Crew never uses it, and the room has been boarded up, as most of the Lookout Crew already has the power to change dimensions and more (they can even make their own planets!). Teleporter The Teleporter is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. It is used to teleport whoever uses it to any place they wish on Earth at a quick time. It is hardly ever used. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Like in Dragon Ball Z/GT, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is still here. It is used by the Lookout Crew to train any time, but has more stuff than in DBZ, such as never-ending food supply, a grill, and 8 beds. It now is able to withstand 8 people, instead of 2. Inside the Lookout The Lookout inside (the big below section), at first, was a giant empty dome used to store trash or building materials, or so, and was also a good training area. The Shinsenkai was a sacred area where all the past guardians of Earth lived, but it was destroyed at some time after Dragon Ball Z and before Lookout RP. It now is a large dome, with tables and furniture, and resembles a house or hotel lobby. The other half is the basement of the Lookout, which has many rooms full of storage and boxes, and some mattresses and beds for guests or so. There is a coffee maker, sinks, cooking materials, and radio and high-def television. Not many Lookout Crew goes down here, but sometimes they watch movies down here for movie night. Zion, the founder of the Lookout, used to stay in the master bedroom down here, before he died and now it is used for whoever pleases. A sauna is equipped inside the Lookout for resting and staying calm and relaxed. Also, added by Zion, A ki core reactor is inside the Lookout's center. When on the Lookout, and a certain distance away, people can regenerate ki and heal with ease. This is a good feature for fighters, returning from epic battles. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Locations Category:Lookout I/II